On a display unit of an active matrix-type liquid crystal display device, a plurality of pixel formation portions are formed in a matrix. In each of the pixel formation portions, there are provided: a thin film transistor (hereinafter, referred to as a “TFT”) that operates as a switching element; and a pixel capacitance connected to a data signal line through the TFT. By switching on/off this TFT, a voltage of image data for displaying an image is written as a data voltage into the pixel capacitance in the pixel formation portion. This data voltage is applied to a liquid crystal layer of the pixel formation portion, and changes an orientation direction of liquid crystal molecules to a direction corresponding to a data voltage value. As described above, the liquid crystal display device controls a transmittance of the liquid crystal layer of each pixel formation portion, and displays an image on the display unit.
In a case of using the above-described liquid crystal display device as a display of a portable electronic device, it is required to reduce electric power consumption thereof. Accordingly, in a case where it is desired to display only a still image, the liquid crystal display device is operated by a pause drive, and in a case where it is desired to display a moving picture and a still image in a switching manner, the liquid crystal display device is operated by a high frequency drive for displaying the moving picture and by the pause drive for displaying the still image in a switching manner. Here, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-312253, the pause drive is a drive method of pausing refreshment by turning all of scanning signal lines to a non-scanning state after a scanning period (also referred to as a “refresh period”) of performing the refreshment of the display image by scanning the scanning signal lines. As described above, the liquid crystal display device pauses an operation of a scanning signal line drive circuit and/or a data signal line drive circuit in a pause period by performing the pause drive, and can reduce the electric power consumption.